Broken Wings
by Lustfulkitten
Summary: Angel!Arthur is sent to earth to fight a demon. But, in that fight the demon ripped off Arthur's wings. Now he has no way home, and is forced to live and be cared for by anther demon. Will he ever get home to heaven? Angel!EngalndxDemon!America
1. Chapter 1

Hello!~ This is my first story, be easy on me.  
-Lustfulkitten

* * *

Arthur walked slowly through the woods where the demon he was supposed to be fighting lived. Arthur was an angel with one of his first fighting missions on earth. He was to find the demon that lived in these woods and send it back to hell.  
He had been searching for about an hour with no luck what so ever, not even a single clue to where to find this demon. '_Maybe is moved on to live somewhere else?'_ He thought to himself. But, he knew that was not the case, if so anther angel would have told him. So, the demon was in these woods somewhere.

Where, he didn't know.

He sighed, leaning against a tree wishing he could find this demon, and get home. He closed his eyes for just a second to think.  
But, as soon as his eyes closed he was lifted off the ground by a hand. It had sharp claw that dug into his skin, causing him to bleed. His eyes flew open to be greeted by the sight of the demon he was searching for.

The demon smirked and threw him hard; he hit another tree and fell limply to the ground. He whimpered, sitting up. Before, he could do anything else the demon kicked him hard, cracking one or two of his ribs.

When an angel comes to earth they have the same type of body as a normal human. So, an angel can get badly hurt, or killed. There soul would disappear into nothing. Arthur had never been so scared in his whole life as an angel.  
It was his first solo mission and he was already messing up big-time.

He stood up on shaky feet and beat his snow white wings a few times to see if they still worked. He smiled, flapping his wings; they were still in working order.

But, before he could go anywhere or even fight back, the demon growled, his eyes flashing red, as he disappeared. Arthur was shocked, but only for a moment.

"Come on little angel is that all you can do?" The demon spoke from behind him. Arthur turned and kicked the demon hard, knocking him back into a tree. He smirked, watching the demon struggle to his feet.

The demon glared at him, and lunged.

Arthur turned to run, but that was a bad mistake. The demon grabbed his left wing. The demon pulled and there was a loud, snapping sound. Arthur cried out in pain. The demon did the same to the other wing and earned anther cry from the pained angel.

The demon laughed evil, dropping to white wings in front of Arthur. He yelped and looked over his shoulder where the sharp pain was. He saw the demon had in fact ripped his wings off. He whimpered, looking at the bloody mess that was his back. The joints that connected his wings to his back could still be seen.

The demon laughed once more disappearing. "So sorry little angel. Not! I had to make sure you didn't get back to heaven. You're lucky I don't have my way with you. Or, just kill you. But, I'm in a rather good mood today, so I'll let you live." After that the demon was gone.

Arthur whimpered lying on the ground. 'How am I ever going to get home now?'

He closed his eyes, dizzy from the pain and blood loss. When he heard soft footsteps coming toward him his eyes opened quickly.

It was a boyish looking demon. He had bright blue eyes that studied him for a second then gasped. Arthur wanted to run, to hide, to do anything but lay here.

The demon took a step closer, looking at his back. "Who did that to you?' He asked. Arthur only gave a pained whimper before he closed his eyes again.

And, gave away to the blackness that he'd been fighting off.

* * *

Well, That's done! Please review and tell me what you think. Rather I should do the next chapter or if it's not good enough. Oh, and also tell me if you see any mistakes, or anything I can approve on, Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello!~ Second chapter! Woo! I hope you like it. It took me forever.

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Arthur had started to dream a little while later. In his dream there was blood everywhere. He watched as the same demon that had ripped off his wings kill anther angel.

He watched, as the scene in his dream changed to his fight with the exact same demon. He was forced to watch himself get beaten by a demon all over again.

But, once it got to the part where the demon so cruelly ripped his wings off, he felt it, All over again.

He screamed when the pain hit, and his eyes flew open. He bolted upright, thinking it was a nightmare and would be in his warm bed in heaven. But, as soon as he sat up, the pain his back hit again, making scream once more.

He fell back limply on a bed he'd never seen before. It was pitch black in the room, and he couldn't see anything at all.

After, a few minutes his eyes adjusted to the darkness of the room, nothing was strange about the room. It was almost completely empty other then the huge bed he was laying on.

He tried to focus on anything but the pain. He was hurting all over. From what he could tell, two of his rips were cracked, maybe some other bones as well.

Worst of all he'd lost his wings. His only way home.

He sat up again, slower this time, looking down to see bandages wrapped all around his wounds. He took a deep breath to look over his shoulder at where his wings used to be. He was truly shocked to see the wounds covered with bandages as well. But, blood had soaked them, so the once white bandages were now bright red with crimson blood.

He wished this was all a dream, and would he'd wake up on his own soft, fluffy, cloudlike bed. But, it wasn't a dream it was real, he could tell by the unbearable pain all over his body.

Now, he wished the demon would have finished him off.

Though, as of right now, he had something more important to think about. Where the hell was he? He remembered passing out right after seeing… A demon!

He was in a demon's house more then likely!

He curled up in the bed once again, hoping it wasn't true. Maybe a human had found him? No, humans couldn't see angels, unless the angels wanted to be seen.

So, he had to be at the blue eyed demon's house. A demon had… saved him? That was hard to believe, what was that devil planning for him? He sighed, trying to push away those thoughts all together.

Soon enough, he heard footsteps walking up what he thought were steps. He trembled, pulling the blanket over his head. He did /not/ what to see what this capturer, caretaker, whatever he was at that moment.

He heard the heavy, almost stomping footsteps move closer, until they stood in front of the door. He pulled the blanket up higher over his head, hoping that the demon would leave again, thinking we were asleep.

He closed his eyes tightly, as the door opened slowly. He listened, curling up more, to hide himself even more. He heard the soft sound of humming move closer to him.

The demon sat something down on the bedside table. He was scared to find out what it was. He stopped humming, "Are you awake, Angel?" He asked, lightly tipping his shoulder.

Arthur shifted away from his finger a bit. "Ha! I knew you were awake." He heard the demon state. "Okay, so now you're awake, can you tell me what happened?" Arthur sighed, pushing the blanket that covered his head away and slightly sat up.

He said nothing, and then looked at the bedside table to see more bandages. He whimpered, realizing he'd be awake this time, so it would hurt. He winced back, trying to move away from the demon.

The demon sighed softly, "Shh, calm down. It won't hurt much." Arthur looked at him, shocked a demon would never care if he hurt an angel. "Oh, now don't look at me like that. I saved you; I'm not going to kill you."

Arthur stared at him, wide eyed. The demon let out a small sigh, running a hand through his dirty blonde hair. "I am a hero after all." Arthur had to hold back a laugh, but scuffed.

"A hero? You're a demon! You can't be a hero, you're a monster!"

The demon looked hurt, looking down. "I know… But, I didn't ask to be like this. It was how I was born. I can't help it."

Arthur just looked at him, "Oh, and my name is Alfred," The blue eyed demon spoke, looking back up at Arthur, but still looked like a puppy that had got kick to many times. It made Arthur's heart hurt. What? He was feeling pity for a demon? Never!

Arthur took a deep breath, "My name's Arthur, I still don't trust you demon." He glared at the human looking demon.

He really did look like a human; He had glasses covering his blue eyes, a bomber jacket on. His demon wings, tale, eye color, everything demonic about him was gone. The only thing that made him a demon was his smell.

Arthur sighed, "So, what do you have planned for me?" He asked, crossing his arms. Alfred sighed, "Nothing. I just want to help you. Nothing more." He smiled, "I was born a demon, I never asked for it. I swear to you angel, I am not like the others, I am different all together."

Arthur scuffed, "I find that hard to believe." The demon sighed, "Please, you don't have to trust me, I just need to clean the wounds before they get infected." He tilted his head, his eyes begging.

Arthur sighed, "Fine. Do whatever, Beast." Alfred sighed, frowning, "I have an easier way to heal you. But you won't like it. It'll hurt at first but, after a few seconds the pain will be completely gone. But, I have to touch you." He winced, "I have to lick your wounds."

Arthur gasped, looking completely scared. "No, no. Listen, a demon's saliva can heal anything. Please, it'll help in the long run, I promise."

Arthur sighed, "Fine, if it'll get rid of all this pain."

Alfred smiled, moving to get on the bed, he sat down behind Arthur. Arthur winced, feeling Alfred unwrap the wounds on his back.

He felt him grab onto his shoulder, most likely to hold him still. Arthur didn't move, as Alfred's tongue touched his back. He cried out in pain. It hurt! A lot!

Arthur was relived to feel his tongue leave his back. He winced as he did the same to the other wound, earning anther cry of pain from the angel.

Alfred slowly pulled the panting angel into his lap. At that very moment, the pain left, and Arthur's heart slowed, calmness over whelmed him. For about five minutes he didn't care he was in a demon's embrace. Or, think about what the demon had just done. He was just calm.

Soon though the demon moved away from him, Arthur came slowly back to his senses when he wasn't held by the demon any longer. "How the hell did you do that?" He asked, looking at the demon, again wide eyed. "And why?"

Alfred smiled slightly, "I'm a demon, I have to the power to clam people. Oh, and why is because you were in pain, and I caused it. It was all I could do to help ease the pain I caused you."

Arthur still stared at the demon, "You helped me?"

The demon nodded, smiling more. Arthur shook his head, "You're demon! You aren't supposed to care for an angel. Isn't it in the demon rule book?" Alfred laughed, "I wouldn't know. I have never been accepted as a demon, I was always to kind, wanting everyone to get along. They called me an angel-want to-be." He sighed, looking down. "So, I live here on Earth, hiding from the rest of the demon world."

Arthur was again shocked, to say the least. "Oh… So, you aren't evil?"

The demon smirked, "If I was, think of all the things I could have done to you. But instead I healed you and clamed you as well." He offered a smile.

Alfred spoke again, "Get some rest. I know you have to be tired, I'll bring something for you to eat here in a while."

Alfred then turned to walk out of the room; Arthur spoke up, "Uh Alfred, Thanks for helping me, and healing me."

Alfred just looked over his shoulder and smiled, "It was nothing, now do me a favor and get some sleep." Alfred then walked out of the room quietly shutting the door behind himself.

Arthur lay back, relived not to feel any pain in his back. He stared at the ceiling thinking about all the demon had said and did.

Could this demon actually be kind of nice and gentle?

No, Demons didn't care. Arthur sighed, he was so confused he needed to clear his head, so he pushed all those thoughts aside, and fell into a relaxing sleep.

* * *

Okay, I realize I made Alfred a nicer demon, but that's because I got the idea from a manga called _black bird_. It's also where I got the saliva healing thing as well. So, I hope you don't mind the twist, I just thought it'd be fun. Please review, and tell me if I should keep going, or stop. Please, and thank you!~

-Lustfulkitten.


	3. Chapter 3

Third chapter finally done! I hope you all like it!~

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Later that evening, Arthur woke up again to the sound of footsteps coming up the steps. He sighed, rolling over to look at the door. He was relived that he felt no pain at all. The demon really had helped him. It still seemed strange; he'd never heard of a nice demon, it made no sense to him. He'd always been taught demons were evil through and through.

The door opened, and Alfred the strange demon in question walked in, holding a plate of food. Arthur slowly sat up. He looked at the food and felt his mouth water, he was starving.

Alfred smiled kindly and walked over to the bed. He sat down a plate of different fruits. Arthur looked at him, then at the plate. "I didn't poison it, you can eat. It's safe." To prove a point he picked up a grape and ate it quickly. "See safe, I gave you fruit because you're an angel, and I was not going to bring and angel meat, until I was told you would eat it, secondly because you were hurt and there might be some internal damage. So, you need to start out small at first to be safe."

Arthur had already started eating the fruit, he was starved. "I don't eat meat. This is fine, Thank you demon. I still don't understand you, at all. I have never in my life met a nice demon."

Alfred again sighed, shaking his head. He sat down in a chair beside the bed Arthur was in before speaking. "I told you I'm not like them. I'm me and they're them. Please stop comparing me to the likes of them. They are evil, I am not. I promise. I've never hurt anyone, and I never would. Arthur…Please." He muttered, looking down.

Arthur smirked, picking up a slice of apple and ate it. "So, you remember my name, Good job. Prove yourself to me; make me see you're not evil. Make me believe you're harmless, as you claim to be."

Alfred nodded, thinking. "Okay, how do I prove it to you? I healed you, and I'm feeding you and taking care of you. Tell me what I have to do."

Arthur thought, "Help me get back to heaven. And, let me stay with you." He said, staring down at the plate. "Okay?" He asked. Alfred nodded, "Done. I'll help you as much as I can."

Arthur smiled, "Thanks again, demon."

Alfred smirked back, "No problem dude. It's a pleasure to help you, angel."

* * *

Later that night, Arthur got up from the bed he'd been in since he'd been brought there. He walked to the door, and slowly eased it open, so he didn't let Alfred catch him.

He walked down the hallway, then down the step, he walked on his tip toes trying to make as little sound as possible, because he knew demons had amazing hearing, like angels.

He got to the bottom of the stairs, and listened. He heard soft breathing coming from one of the nearby rooms, it had to be Alfred. He sneaked up to one of the doors and smirked when he heard the demon breathing softly. He didn't know what he was going to do but he knew he needed to make sure Alfred wasn't lying.

He turned away from the door and started looking through everything, trying to find any hint that Alfred might be in contact with anther demon, and that they had a plan for him.

He had got the kitchen when the light turned on. He jumped and turned around to see a sleepy looking Alfred staring at him. His hair was ruffled from lying down on his pillow. He had sweat pants and a t-shirt on.

Arthur stepped back, clearly scared, he whimpered softly, "Please don't kill me, I was just curious is all. Please, I didn't man anything by it. I swear, I didn't mean to wake you."

Alfred just blinked, "Shut up."

Arthur took anther step back, "What?" Alfred ran a hand though his ruffled hair. "Calm down, I'm not mad, I never said you couldn't leave that room, I left the door unlocked so you could if you wanted. You can explore all you want. Just don't go outside without me. You'll end up running into anther demon again." Arthur nodded, "o-okay..."

Alfred smiled, then walked toward Arthur slowly, "I just wish you would have waited till morning so I'd be awake and I could show you around." He shrugged, 'But, that's all up to you, angel."

Arthur nodded, looking at Alfred. "You keep surprising me… Maybe you are a nice demon." Alfred smirked, "I've been trying to tell you."

Arthur sighed, "Alright. I'm going back to bed, goodnight Alfred." Arthur walked passed Alfred and back up the stairs to his room. He dropped back onto his bed. Maybe this demon was what he claimed to be after all. But, he'd keep his guard up just in case.

He fell back asleep, and slept through the rest of the night.

* * *

The next morning Arthur woke up. He smirked, jumping out his bed. He ran down the stairs quietly. He paused in front of Alfred's room's door. He still heard soft breathing; Arthur could tell he was still asleep.

Arthur sneaked to where he'd seen a door. He opened it quietly and sneaked out of the house. He looked up at the sky, happy to be outside again. The sun warmed his whole body; he just wished he could feel the relaxing feeling of the sun on his wings. He shook of that thought, and walked slowly. Alfred's house was far out in the woods, which was a good thing. He didn't plan on staying out here long. He just needed a walk to clear his head.

But, a little while later he found himself wondering farther and father away from Alfred's house. The woods where so peaceful and relaxing, so he just kept walking.

Soon, though he stopped and sat under a tree in the shade. The sun was bright and he'd walked a good ways. So, therefore he was tired. He had a flashback of the way he lost his wings, and was up and running in a flash. But, no matter how long he ran he couldn't fine Alfred's house.

He looked around, breathing heavily and scared out his mind. Maybe the strange demon will come looking for him? But he knew that wouldn't happen, the demon would be happy he was gone.

He heard a laugh from behind him, he recognized the voice.

It was that demon who took his wings. Arthur twirled around too look at the demon.

The demon smirked, then lunged like it had done the first time him and Arthur had fought.

Arthur let out a cry of pure shock and terror, as the demon knocked him off his feet before he had a chance to even think about moving.

He rolled across the ground, and then finally slides to a stop, as the demon stalked up to him, smirking madly.

"My, my, seems we met again little angel. I would have figured that demon-angel, Alfred would have kept you locked up so you didn't' get hurt." He smirked, walking closer.

Arthur jumped to his feet quickly. He didn't know how he was going fight such a powerful demon with so little power.

He was able to land one solid kick to the demon's chest but much to Arthur's dismay the demon wasn't even winded by the kick. He grabbed Arthur by the throat and lifted him into the air.

Arthur kicked trying to make the demon released him. But, nothing worked; soon he gave up and hung limply in the demons grasp.

Arthur took a good look at the demon. His eyes were a soft purple lined slightly with red, from anger or some other demonic emotion. He had large wings, they were black and looked like a bat's, but he could tell they were slick, not furry. His horns were sharp and he could feel the demon's long tail touching his leg lightly. He would more then likely feel the same as the wings on the demon would. He wondered if Alfred looking soft of like this when he was in his demon form.

He didn't have much time to think as the demon brought the clawed hand up that was holding Alfred up. The demon spoke again softly.

"Little angel if you behave and listen this will over be over soon and you wont have to worry any longer. I will ease your pain." The demon smirked, wiggling his clawed figures. "My claws are coated with a strong poison, so are my fangs, you'll be in a lot of pain. But, of course why should I care? I like to see you suffer." He snarled smirking.

He plunged his poisoned claw into Arthur's stomach. It went all the way through, and exited his back. The demons smirked, and bit down on Arthur's neck hard. He cried out in pain, shocked and scared. Tears ran down his face. He knew he was going to die. His body couldn't handle an injury like that. Or handle as much poison as the demon had forced into his body.

The demon ripped out his claw and dropped the angel onto the ground. Arthur was gasping for air, staring up at the sky. He was lost in pain and shocked from what happened.

He hared a low growl then the voiced he'd been waiting to hear spoke. "What did you do to him? You had no right to hurt him so badly, he could die." Snapped Alfred, who's voiced, was deeper and more freighting then Arthur could remember, but right now his mind as so foggy from pain poison and blood loss there was no telling.

He opened his eyes slightly, and was shocked to see Alfred in his demon form. He heard a soft gasp escape his lips as he stared at the demon.

Alfred was beautifully amazing to say the least. His wings were twice the size of the other demons. Alfred's eyes were bright, shocking blue, with sparks of red in them. His horns were longer and more elegantly shaped. His fangs and claws were much longer and sharper then the other demon.

Arthur sighed, closing his eyes as the fight between the two dominant male demons begin.

Soon, he felt someone shake him gently. He opened his eyes weakly. "Arthur! Oh than goodness you're alive. I was so worried. Don't worry the demon is gone. And I'm going to take you home and treat your wounds. I promise you'll be fine. I'll take care of you. I should have realized you were gone sooner, I'm sorry."

Arthur just stared blackly up at the demon. He knew Alfred was hurt. He could smell the sweet sent that was a demon's blood. And it wasn't the other demon's Arthur could tell that much through his pain. "Y-you're… hurt…" was all he could weakly say before Alfred spoke again. "No, no, don't speak. I may be slightly injured but not as badly as you. Just relax. I'll take care of you, just hang in there." whimpered the demon trying to clam the hurt angel.

Arthur nodded slightly, closeting his eyes tightly and again like before let the darkness over take him.

But, unlike before, he had Alfred to help him. He had his safety net.

* * *

Well, that's done! I'll have the fourth chapter up soon, I hope. Anyway, review please, It makes me want to keep writing. Tell me if it's good, bad, horrible, or whatever. Also, like I said before, point out any mistakes or things I can approve on, and I will love you forever.  
-Lustfulkitten.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again!~_Here's chapter four. Thanks everyone who reviewed this. You guys are what keeps me writing. Thank you!~

-Lustfulkitten.

* * *

Arthur woke up slowly, at first his vision was blurry with sleep, and he blinked a few times to clear his vision. Much to his surprise, other then a small amount of soreness here and there on his body, he felt hardly any pain. He had a slight headache, but ignored it and slowly and carefully lifted his head.

He had a blanket covering him, but realized that had clothes on, more then likely Alfred's because of how large they were on him. He noticed he didn't have a scratch on his body; Alfred must have done his best to heal him.

He looked over to his right to see Alfred asleep in a chair near the bedside. Alfred had been watching over him while he slept. In a way the angel thought it was kind of sweet, in a weird way.

Then, he noticed the blood that covered Alfred's shirt. He gasped softly, and then listened. Alfred's breathing was shallow and soft. He also noticed the demon's heart was beating much too slowly. That's when the thought hit him.

Alfred was…Dying.

The angel quickly stood, and rushed over to the demon's side. Alfred's eyes slowly opened just slightly. "Hey… You're alive." The demon smiled playfully, though the angel could see the pain in his eyes.

"Stupid demon!" Snapped the angel, glaring at the hurt demon. Alfred just rolled his eyes, and smirked. Before, he slowly reclosed his eyes with a sigh. "You shouldn't have been so reckless."

Arthur let out a soft sigh, before touching the demon's cheek softly. Maybe he had feelings for the demon? He shook the thought aside. No, he just had respect for the man that saved him…twice.

He cursed himself for what he was about to do.

Slowly he touched his lips to Alfred's. Unlike demons an Angel could heal with a kiss. Arthur moved back to watch the whole that was in the demon's stomach heal almost instantly.

He slightly smiled, trying not to think of the fact he'd just kissed a demon. He stepped forward again, and softly ran his fingers over where the wound once was. Alfred would be asleep for a while yet.

So, very slowly and carefully Arthur lifted the Alfred's body from the chair and laid him down on the bed. He pulled the blanket over the now healed demon. Maybe he did have feelings for the demon after all. He again pushed those stupid thoughts aside and walked down stairs slowly.

He explored the Alfred's large house while waiting for the demon to wake up. He checked every room, most were guest rooms and storage space he guessed, soon his came across a door, and when he pushed it open it revealed a huge library, his mouth hung agape in shock. He slowly walked up and down the rolls of books. He picked out one that seemed interesting enough to keep him busy till the sleeping demon awoke. He wasn't going anywhere any time soon; he did not want to risk that other demon finding him.

He walked to the kitchen and made himself some tea, and poured Alfred a glass of cold water for when he woke up. Slowly he walked up the stairs again, holding the tea in his right hand and water in his left the book was held by Arthur's arm as he walked.

He got up the stairs and somehow managed to get the door to the room open. He walked in and sat the glass of water down next to the bed, on the nightstand. He sat in the chair Alfred had sit in to watch over him. He watched Alfred rest for a few minutes the started to read.

Around the time he got the second chapter of the book, he heard Alfred groan softly. He looked up from the book to see Alfred's eyes blink open. Then, the demon shot up in the bed, and looked around.

Arthur spoke softly, "Calm down. You're fine, it was me who laid you in the bed, and I figured you needed it more then me." Slowly the wingless angel stood up and walked over to Alfred. "I also healed the wound that was killing you." He stated proudly. The demon blinked. "But, I was supposed to be the hero." Arthur rolled his eyes, "You forget, demon you saved me twice. You are my hero, but I just helped you once. Even a strong hero needs help once in a while." Arthur smiled.

"I need to explain how I healed you however. Unlike when a demon heals I do not have to lick the wound; however I must kiss the hurt person. Alfred, don't get angry, but I kissed you." Arthur figured he might as well tell him.

Alfred nodding, "Thank you."

Arthur just smiled, "No thanks needed stupid demon." Alfred just smiled at the comment. Arthur walked over and picked up the water and held the glass in front of Alfred's lip. Alfred drank most the whole glass in a matter of second. When Arthur sat the glass aside, he spoke again. "I borrowed one of the books from your impressive library. I hope you don't mind, I also used some of your tea as well. "

Alfred just nodded, "You can use anything in this house you wish." He slowly sat up in the bed with a soft sigh, he looked at Arthur. "You're still wearing my clothes." Arthur scuffed. "I don't have anything to change into," stated the angel.

Alfred nodded, "Oh right. I see."

Arthur sighed, and sat down on the edge of the bed, "So how are you feeling?" he asked the demon in a soft voice.

"I'm okay, but how are you?" The angel shrugged, "I'm fine, and I was more worried about you."

Alfred smiled, "You know that's sweet." Arthur just rolled his eyes. "I am an angel." He said with a smile.

Alfred nodded, "But, I never thought an angel would care about me…a demon." Arthur looked down at the floor with a sigh.

"I wanted to walk to you about something…Alfred; I fear I might be falling in love with you. But, I have to go back to heaven and you're a demon. This would never work out."

Alfred eyes were wide, "wow. You're joking right. You're an angel, I'm a demon, and you can't love me!" Arthur shook his head, "I speak the truth, so from what you said, I can tell you don't have the same feelings for me, I understand. I mean, what have a done to make you fall in love with me? My love for you makes no sense. I am sorry."

Alfred let out a soft sighed, "Arthur, I do have feelings for you. But, like you said… it couldn't work. You need to get home. I'm not going to keep you away from heaven."

Arthur looked up at him, "You love me?"

Alfred smiled, "Yes, I do."

Arthur smiled happily, but frowned. "But, I still have to work on getting home. I hope you understand…"

Alfred just grinned, "Of course I do. It's your home; I'm just a demon that you met. So, let's just focus on getting you home, okay?"

Arthur nodded, "Of course. Thank you for understanding."

Alfred just nodded, and moved to stand up. Arthur was about to yell at him to lay back down and rest. But, there was a hard banging on the door. Arthur yelped and Alfred blinked.

"You stay here, Arthur. I'll see who it is." Alfred said.

Alfred got up and walked down stairs to the door. Arthur followed but stayed at the top of the stairs hiding behind the wall, where he could see who or what was at the door without being seen easily.

Alfred opened the door slowly. And, growled when he saw who it was.

"Oh, come on! Alfred, you remember me don't you?" A female's voice said. It was one of those annoying voices, It Loud and squeaky and always happy sounding.

Alfred nodded, "Of course, of course. How could I ever forget you?" The male demon's voice was filled with sarcastic. "Now, now Alfie, don't be so mean to your future wife."

This made Arthur almost choke. 'Future wife? What?' He thought, looking around the way down to where Alfred stood, he took a good look at the female.

She had long blonde hair and a sunshine smile. It made the wingless angel want to gag. She had a short sun dress on, and her make-up was perfect. And, she smelt like demon. Not like Alfred, his smell was a sweeter scent. Hers was strong and overpowering. It made Arthur want to gag.

"Listen Alice, I told you I was not going to marry you. How did you find my home anyway?" He asked.

The woman Alfred had called 'Alice' just laughed. "Well you see, darling, I've been looking for you for quit some time. I finally found you! So now we can marry!"

Alfred growled. "Alice, I left I'm not going back. I don't love you. I don't belong there. Leave me alone! My God, What will it take to prove I would never marry you?"

Alice rolled her eyes, her smile disappearing. "Listen your coming back even if I have to drag you. You are going to marry me. You have to!"

"I don' have to do anything! I'm happy here. I was never cut out to be a demon. I want to be a hero, not a villain, now leave!" He snapped, trying to close the door.

The female stopped the door with her foot and snarled. "I will come back! And, when I do I'm bringing an army to drag you back to hell where you belong then you can marry me, and I can live happily ever after, got it. Good-bye Alfred!"

And she turned and walked away from the door a little ways then her black wings appeared and she was gone in a flash of black smoke and flames.

Arthur walked down the stairs shocked, and confused. "Alfred what was that about?" He asked, walking over to the still growling demon. Arthur could smell the burning anger, and it scared him. Alfred was frighting when he was mad, so Arthur stopped a few feet away from him.

"Nothing Arthur," he growled. "It's none of your concern you stupid worthless angel!" he growled louder. "Stay here, I'll be back later." He said not ten seconds later. Then Alfred opened the door and took of running into the woods.

Leaving Arthur shocked, scared, worried, and hurt. He stood there for a few minutes his head lowered, and then he turned and walked up stairs to his bed. He lay down and stared at the ceiling and started to cry. He was so confused. He loved Alfred. But who was that girl and why didn't Alfred tell him about her? Why did she want to marry him so bad, and why had Alfred been so mad?

His anger had hit Arthur like a punch to the face, and he'd never spoken to the angel like that. It hurt his heart, and he felt now more broken then before. He was worthless. He was a wingless angel stuck on earth, being cared for by a demon.

He was worthless.

Broken.

Arthur cried himself to sleep, while Alfred was still in the woods.

* * *

Awwh!~ Anyways, that's done!~ I hope you guys like it! Please review and tell me what you think. Like I said it makes me want to keep writing. Also, if you see any mistakes or anything I can approve on let me know! Goodbye until chapter five! Which if all goes well I should have up soon.

-Lustfulkitten.


	5. Chapter 5

Okay!~ Thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they mean a lot and make me want to keep on writing. So, keep them coming!~

-Lustfulkitten

* * *

The whole night Alfred sulked. At this point it was around three or four in the morning and was sitting in a tall tree watching the night sky. After he'd gotten angry and snapped at Arthur not half a mile from his home he changed into his demon form.

Yes, was a nice demon, sometimes, and he did love Arthur. But, even then he was still a demon, and demons are known for their bad tempers.

So, now he sitting in the tallest tree in area he lived in, sulking. He had his wings spread out behind him, so they could catch the gentle night breeze. His eyes were no longer the bright blue, hey were dark red and shinning in the bright moonlight. His tail flicked around, and he growled softly, thinking over what _Alice _the bitch from his past had said.

And because of that he snapped at Arthur, his angel. There was no way the angel was useless, he had saved his life not twenty-four hours before. And, in turn Alfred had said that back. Needless to say he was not happy with himself. He wanted to got tell Arthur how sorry he was and that he didn't mean what he said. Alice always had a way of getting to him. But, he knew Arthur wouldn't listen, the angel was much too hard headed to listen.

Would Arthur even still be there when he got back? What if he decided to go off by himself and that stupid demon got a hold of him? He growled at the thought, as his tail flicked faster in anger. Much like how an angry kitten would do.

He jumped out of the tree, finally deciding he was going to go apologize to his little angel. He smirked at that thought, but, shook it off to focus on flying back home, without running into a tree. He landed on the roof of his house and jumped down to the ground right in front the door.

He sighed, and slowly opened the door, and silently shut it behind himself using his tail. He focused and changed back to his human form, sighing softly. He could smell the angel upstairs, along with the smell of sadness and fear. He looked down feeling really bad because of what he'd said.

He was just relived Arthur was still there, and hadn't left. He slowly walked up the stairs trying not to let Arthur know he was there, he didn't want to wake him if he was asleep.

He sneaked up stairs and slowly eased open the door to the room Arthur had been staying in. He slowly walked in and was careful to shut the door back without making any noise. He walked slowly over to his the bed, where a defenses sleeping angel was sleeping. It made him want to protect him, seeing him this weak and cute looking.

The bad thing was his face was tear stained and even though his eyes were closed you could see how puffy his eyes were, he must have stayed up awhile just crying. He felt so bad, and wanted to more or less kill himself. As of right that moment, Alfred hated himself, He had been mad at himself before. But, this was just over the line cruel. And to an angel that had just saved him. He was so stupid.

He stood there for a good tin fifteen minutes watching him sleep, until slowly he moved to lean against the wall with a soft sigh. She always caused things like this. They had had a moment right before that bitch got there, and she had to ruin his chances. He really did love Arthur, but he'd been so angry. And, his demon side just came out. "Ugh, I am so stupid." He whispered softly to himself.

He whimpered softly and started to cry. He tried to stop but he was so mad at himself, and so brokenhearted, he couldn't help it. The tears wouldn't stop.

He heard movement on the bed, and turn to look. He watched Arthur sit up and slowly rub his eyes. He went silent to see if Arthur would realize he was there. Arthur turned slowly and looked over at him. The look of fear and sadness broke his heart. "What are you doing here?" he asked, keeping his eyes on Alfred.

Arthur noticed Alfred had tears running down his cheeks, but the demon quickly brushed them away and stood up quickly. "This is my house." Alfred pointed out, frowning sadly. Arthur nodded, "Do you want me to leave?" He asked, looking down at the blanket.

Alfred sighed and moved to sit on the edge of the bed, causing Arthur to move over slightly, and watch in closely. 'Great,' Alfred thought to himself. 'He's still scared of me.' He could smell Arthur's fear.

Alfred shook his head, and looked at Arthur sadly. "I'm sorry about what I said. It was uncalled for, But, when ever I get around Alice I loss control of my anger. I hate her so much, she messes up everything. It wasn't me saying that to you. It was my demon side…And I'm so, so sorry, Arthur I hope you can forgive me. I was stupid."

Arthur remained silent as Alfred spoke. "I forgive you. I understand you didn't mean it, and you were angry and lost your temper. But, I want to know who she is, and why she made you so mad." He said, looking at Alfred.

Alfred nodded, "alright, here goes nothing. I'm a prince, a demon prince. My dad is one of the king demons. He's Strong, rich, powerful. I grew up as a prince. But, I never acted like the rest of the young demons. I was nicer and didn't want to hurt anyone, or anything. My dad tired to make me stronger, meaner. But it never worked; I would always go back to being all caring and stuff."

Alfred sighed, but continued, "There was a female demon I was always around. And when I was younger, her farther made a deal with mine, that I would marry her when I turned twenty. The female was Alice. Later when I got older, I learned about the deal and didn't want to go through with it. I didn't want to be a demon, let alone a demon king with a bitch of a demon wife."

Alfred stared at the floor the whole time he was speaking. "So, when I turned eighteen, and was stronger then most demons, even my father, I ran away, here to earth. I just traveled for years, running from the demons that they'd send after me to take me back. I found this place in the woods and hide here thinking they wouldn't find me. I was right, until now."

He growled softly, "She'll bring back more demons, and make an army to take me back, and then I'll have to marry her. If that happens what will happen to you? I don't want you to get hurt or be alone. A little angel like you could be hurt so easy. And, I meant what I said, I love you. I really do, and I won't stop helping you till you get back to heaven." He said softly.

Arthur had listened the whole time silently thinking over every word that Alfred had said. Arthur moved to the where Alfred sat on the edge of the bed staring at the floor. He wrapped his arms around Alfred's neck and nuzzled against his neck softly to try and sooth the demon.

Never would he think he'd be doing something like this.

"I'll stay with you, and help you any way I can until they let you be. You weren't meant for that kind of life. I want to go home, but I want to help you too. Maybe if I had a way to get to heaven or contact them they'd help you. But, when I lost my wings I lost all contact with them." He muttered softly, still nuzzling against Alfred's neck softly.

"And, you're worrying about what would happen to me if you go back? Why was someone as kind as you even born a demon? You should have been an angel like me. It would have saved a lot of problems." He whispered softly, feeling his heart clinch in his chest for Alfred.

Alfred sighed, and smiled sadly; as he listed to him speak. He had to admit he liked the feeling of Arthur nuzzling him like that, and wanted to stay like this forever. Alfred moved slightly, and stood up slowly.

He looked at Arthur and the way his face fell when he'd stood up. Alfred chuckled softly and sat back down pulled the angel into his lap, kissing the top of his head. "Relax, I just wanted to be able to see you." He muttered, holding Arthur.

Arthur nodded, and looked up at Alfred. Alfred sighed and spoke. "The other angels would never help me. I'm a demon, your kind's enemy. I don't want you hurt; you will not be evolved in this fight. It's my fight, not yours," He stated.

Arthur let out a small sigh, as he leaned his head against Alfred's chest. "You really scared me when you snapped like that."

Alfred sighed and nodded, "yes, I know and I'm sorry…"

Arthur smiled slightly, "and you're forgiven. But, I still want to help you. Please let me, please." He begged.

Alfred sighed, "Maybe, if you don't get back to heaven before it starts." He said, kissing the top of Arthur's head.

Arthur nodded, "aright, it's a deal. If I'm not back in heaven before she brings back more demons, I will help you." Alfred nodded.

"Alright, little angel." He said, smiling softly.

Arthur scuffed, rolling his eyes. "You know I love you, right?" He asked.

Alfred nodded, "and I love you too."

* * *

Alright fifth chapter done!~ I hope you like. Please continue to review, and thanks for the reviews and faves I've already got. keep them coming guys!~ Also, please point out nay mistakes or anything I can improve on. Please and thank you!~

-Lustfulkitten.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys!~ New chapter finally, I hope you like it.

- Lustfulkitten.

* * *

It had been two days since Alice had made her 'little visit.' Alfred was humming to himself as he watched the TV; Arthur had his head in Alfred's lap, napping lightly and comfortably. Alfred was lost in thought, and not paying attain to the TV at all. He was absent mindedly running a hand through Arthur's hair as he thought, and that had been the reason the angel had be lured to sleep in the first place.

Alfred looked down at the small angel that was resting silently in his lap. Other than Arthur wiggling around once in a while and his breathing he was still and looked like what he was, an angel, and his pale skin glowing in the fake light from the lamp on the table beside the couch. He was wearing one of Alfred's shirts, which was much too big for his small body. Alfred smiled to himself, and wished he could keep him.

But, he knew Arthur had to go back home to heaven a place he'd never see. Arthur was the closest thing he'd ever touch or see for the matter. He didn't ever want to let his little piece of heaven go, but he knew soon enough he'll have too.

Arthur slightly stirred in Alfred's lap, and Alfred's thoughts were cut off as he smiled. Arthur opened his eyes slowly and tiredly. He looked up at Alfred who smiled, and leaned down to kiss Arthur's cheek softly. "Have a nice nap?" He asked, smirking.

Arthur rolled his eyes and sit up slightly, "Mhm, I did. Thank you." He stretched, yawning.

To anyone else they'd seem like a normal couple, but in truth they were far away from being 'normal' in anyway.

Both of them knew they had to spend as much time together as possible. Alfred hoped they'd get Arthur home before he got involved in a demon war. But, having no way for Arthur to contact them, and no one seemed to be looking for him he might end up involved in the fight.

Arthur sighed, and got off the couch, and stretched again. He turned to Alfred slowly.

"I think I'm going to go out on a walk in the woods, I'd prefer to be alone nothing against you or anything. I just want to think."

He must have seen the look at Alfred's face, because as an afterthought, he said. "I'll be fine. I'll watch my back, if I need you I'll scream, okay?"

Alfred slowly nodded, "Be careful, my little angel, I don't want you to get hurt again."

Arthur rolled his eyes, "I can take care of myself. I'm not a helpless child, Alfred." He stated, crossing his arm as he glared at the other.

Alfred nodded, "I know, I know. I'm just worried. Be careful, like I said."

Arthur nodded, knowing Alfred's worrying and protectiveness was because of what had happened in the past. "I'll be fine." He said, walking over and kissed Alfred's cheek softly. "I'll be back in no more than an hour."

Alfred nodded, "alright, watch your back." Arthur smiled, nodding.

Arthur walked over to the door, and turned to look at Alfred, smiling calmingly at the demon.

He opened the door, and walked outside into the midday heat. He shut the door and took a deep breath of the warm outside air.

He looked up at the sky the once used to be his home. There was not a single cloud in the sky. He smiled, and walked toward the woods, surrounding Alfred's house.

He hummed the lullaby his mother had sung to him when he was little. He missed his mother, he missed everything about heaven. But, he loved Alfred, and wanted to help him and make sure he was okay before he left.

He sighed, looking up at the sky. "Why haven't you guys found me, I know you can see me?" He asked to the sky, knowing his once fellow angels would hear him.

It made no sense whatsoever to leave him all alone with a demon no less. Nothing against Alfred, heck he loved the usually bright blue demon. But, angels didn't like demons, so why didn't they get him away from here? What if Alfred was torturing him like they'd been taught demons do? Would they help him then? Or was this all fate, something planned by the other angels from the very beginning to ride of the usually grumpy angel?

He sighed, not knowing was truth. He just wanted answers. He shook his head, and looked down at the ground.

He continued to walk father in the woods lost in deep thought about everything. Then his thought drifted to Alfred's past.

He was a demon prince. But, he'd left because he wasn't mean and evil like the others. He now knew and completely believed Alfred wasn't like the others. He was sweet, kind loving, caring. Everything an angel was, and everything a demon was not.

Alfred was meant to be an angel. He was not meant to be a demon. Arthur truly believed that. Alfred had saved him twice, and he only time he'd seem him aggressive was when the other evil demon had hurt him, and after he'd seen Alice again.

He was not scared of Alfred, nothing about his was scary. He'd fallen in love with him. All of him, even the overprotective demon part of him.

He smiled and shook his head again. Then he noticed the clouds growing dark. He gasped knowing once the blue sky was covered by black clouds so quickly, demons were around and a lot of them. Arthur could feel their power, and he hoped Alfred could too. Maybe this walk wasn't a good idea.

He turned to run back to Alfred's home, but when he turned around there was the demon girl Alice, smiling evilly. She had a group of at least ten or more demons behind her. The power was horrid, he could hardly breathe.

He wanted to run. But where to? They were blocking his way to Alfred's house his safe haven since he got here. If he ran the other way he would get lost and defiantly get caught by the demons that now were surrounding him.

He had nowhere to run. Where was Alfred? He opened his mouth to scream, but was cut off when one of the demons appeared in front of him, and grabbed his throat. He held the once angel off the ground, cutting off his air supply and killing him.

"No. I want him alive. Alfred will have to come to me of he wants his little pet angel to live." Alice stated walking over, as the demon dropped Arthur down to the ground.

Arthur quickly recovered again stood up again, glaring at Alice. "You can't so this! Alfred doesn't love you!" he said, shaking with anger and fear.

Alice let out an evil laugh, walking over to Arthur. "Listen to me. You're an angel, at least used to be. So, why are you so protective over a demon? He's mine!" She hit Arthur hard, busting his lip.

Arthur just looked at her, "He's not yours…he's not anyone's. He's not like you, he shouldn't be a demon. Just leave him alone!"

"No!" Alice screamed, "no way am I given up what is rightfully mine!"

Arthur shook his head, "You demons are much too greedy. Just find some other rich demon!"

Alice hissed, "I want Alfred, no one else will ever do!"

Arthur laughed, "He'll never love you! Get over yourself!"

Alice growled this time. "I'm tired of his voice. One of you shut him up! He's coming with us. Be sure to leave a ransom note at Alfred's door so he'll see it." She ordered then disappeared.

One of the demons jumped at Arthur, and put a rag over his mouth and nose. He fought against it, but ended up passing out anyway.

The demon slung him over his shoulder, as anther quickly wrote the ransom note.

It read:

Dear prince Alfred,

We have your little angel. If you don't return to hell by tomorrow we will kill him once and for all. You must also, marry Princess Alice, and promise to never leave again. We will even help your little angel get to heaven again.

-One of Princess Alice's servants.

Alfred was sitting in his house, worried sick. Arthur wasn't back yet and it'd been an hour and half.

His mind was running through all the possibilities.

He could have got lost. Or maybe he decided to run away. Or an angel had found him and took him home. Maybe he was still walking, or heading back right now. Or anther demon could have found him.

He sighed, deciding he had to for look for Arthur, he'd waited long enough.

He huffed, grabbing his bomber jacket and quickly putting it on as he exited the door.

He noticed as he shut the door there was a piece of paper taped to his door.

He ripped it off and read over it. He cursed softly, and felt both anger, worry and a lot of other emotions run though his mind at that moment. He was scared to death for his little angel.

He growled at the thought of anyone but himself touching him. He was his! His demon protectiveness kicked in. And he knew he'd be going back home. He wasn't going to stay though. He was going to get Arthur and run away again. But, that'd mean he'd give up a chance for Arthur to go to heaven.

But, he didn't want to stay, and he knew they'd never do something like that for an angel they'd kill him. He wasn't going to have that happen! He growled again. His eyes flashing red, His horns emerged, his wings spread out from his back, and his tail appeared and began to flick in anger.

They didn't have to get Arthur involved in this. They should have left him alone. This had nothing to do with him!

He growled again, this time much deep and more anger because he was in his demon form now.

He was going to get Arthur back.

No matter what it'd take! He wasn't letting Alice have his angel.

So, now he was going back to his home, for the final time.

* * *

Welp that's over, Please point out any mistakes or anything. Oh, and please, please review. Thank you.

-Lustfulkitten.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven finally done!~ Anyways, I hope you like it! Oh! And thanks for the amazing reviews! They help me a lot, so keep them coming please!

-Lustfulkitten

* * *

Arthur slowly woke up. He opened his eyes slightly, but even then was in complete darkness. He realized he must have been blindfolded. He opened his mouth to speak or scream for help, but he couldn't there was a piece of cloth in his mouth like a gag.

He tried to move his arms, but they were chained above his head. He was sitting on the ground; his hands were chained above his head.

That's when the panic set in.

Where was he? What happened? Who put him here?

Then slowly the memories came back. The demon princess Alice had caught him to use against Alfred. He whimpered softly around the cloth, wishing he was back with Alfred. At least then he'd know he was safe. Here he had no idea what would happen, and it made him tremble with fear.

He jerked against his restraints, until he heard footsteps. It sounded as if someone was walking down a flight of stairs. Toward him. He whimpered and pulled his legs close to himself, scared out of his mind.

He said a silent prayer, hoping he'd survive this. He wished one of the angels would help him.

He heard the footsteps get closer. Then the strong smell of demon washed over him. Not like Alfred smelled, Alfred smelled nice, clean. This demon smelt revolting. Why was Alfred so different from all the others?

The demon got closer till he was right in front of Arthur. "So you're the angel everyone's talking about? You don't look to strong or angelic like this." There was a deep laugh. Arthur decided he hated his voice.

The demon stopped laughing and grabbed Arthur by his hair, making Arthur yelp around the gage. "How cute, I love the sound of angels in pain. It's the best kind of music." The demonic laugh was back.

Arthur felt the chains on his arms being released a few seconds after the demon released his hold on his hair.

Arthur was shocked, and relived. "Now, now don't get all happy, stupid angel. You're not going anywhere." The demon ripped off the blindfold quickly. Arthur slowly looked up at the same demon that had ripped of his wings, and had almost killed Alfred.

"Nice to see you again, little one." He laughed, looking down at a trembling Arthur. "I'm surprised you didn't recognize my voice."

"But, I'm not allowed to kill you, Princess Alice needs you alive. But, I'm allowed to have my fun with you."

He stopped speaking for a second. "I guess I should tell you my name, da?" He asked, tilting his head. "My names Ivan, Nice to meet you Arthur, little angel."

Arthur looked up at Ivan wide eyed. "w-what are you going to do to me?" He asked. He looked up at Ivan, and couldn't help but be scared. He was helpless, wingless angel, in a room with a huge demon.

Ivan shrugged, "whatever I want." To prove a pout he pulled his leg back, and gave Arthur a quick, hard kick in the ribs.

Arthur back knocked into the wall. He heard one of two of his ribs shatter on impact. He could hardly breathe, the pain was almost unbearable.

"Poor little angel, you know If I had a choice I'd let you have Alfred to yourself, because I love Alice. I'm rich and powerful! Why doesn't she won't me? She just wants Alfred! Alfred this Alfred that!" he growled.

Arthur was shocked, "You love Alice?" he said, panting as he struggled to sit up. The Russian demon nodded. "Yeah, But I'm nothing but a servant to her. It's unfair!"

Arthur coughed, looking up at Ivan. "I love Alfred…And he loves me… He doesn't love her… Love is so unfair." He shook his head, panting still.

Ivan sighed, looking at the hurt angel. "I'm sorry… About your wings and everything."

At the moment, Arthur realized that all demons weren't all bad. They could love. "Its fine…After all in a way you helped me find Alfred, and that was the best thing that had ever happened to me… But, now I won't see him ever again."

Ivan sighed, looking down at the angel with pain filled eyes. "He's coming for you. But once he gets here, his family is going to catch him and make him marry her. Like a caged bird." He muttered softly. "It isn't right. I don't approve. But, I can't do anything."

Arthur nodded, "I understand." Ivan nodded, and turned to walk out of the room. "They're going to send in anther demon everyday to have their fun with you. It'll be a while before you see me again. I wish you luck. Be strong, for Alfred."

And with that Ivan walked out of the room, leaving Arthur alone to think, and be scared. At least now he wasn't chained up, gagged, or blindfolded. He could see what was coming.

Or was that a bad thing?

* * *

Alfred growled and landed in hell. He walked slowly to where he once lived. He looked up at the dark castle his 'family' lived in. He stopped when one of the guards flew over and landed in front of him. "Welcome back my prince. You're parents are waiting for you in the throne room. Alice and her family are with them."

Alfred nodded, the growled walking into the large castle, that proved how powerful and high-class his once family was. He flicked his tail in anger and walked up through the dark halls. The only light was the candles that flickered in the halls. They were there to add a scary, demonic feeling to the castle.

He sighed, and shook his head. He walked up to the throne room, where a large demon stood guarding the door. "Welcome Price Alfred." He said, opening the door for the once prince.

Alfred just glanced at him as he walked into the large room. He looked at his father and mother sitting in huge thrones. His throne was not empty however. Alice, the queen bitch sat in his set between his mother and father.

Alfred forced himself not to growl at the sight. Instead he walked forward to stand in front of them. He glared, as his father spoke. "Welcome back, son. I'm glad you decided to return." Alfred growled.

"I didn't come back here because I wanted too. You have Arthur. I came for him, not to please you." He snarled. Alfred's father glared at his son.

Alice then spoke. "Of course. I promised I'd release him, but you must marry me first. Until then you can not see him."

Alfred glared, but nodded. "Do you promise he's alive?"

Alice nodded, "I promise you he's alive, but I will not promise anything more then his life." Alice then got off Alfred's throne, and walked over to the Alfred. "Now listen, my dear. You're a demon; this is where you belong, not with a goody-goody angel. This is your home, and I will be the perfect wife. I promise you will not regret returning to me, my love."

Alfred had to bite his tongue not to growl at her.

Alfred's father then spoke. "Guards, take Alfred to the room he'll be staying in."

Two large demon guards walked into the room, and grabbed Alfred by his arms and dragged him out of the throne room. Alfred knew he could get away but if he misbehaved he didn't know what would happen to his angel.

What had they done to Arthur? He was promised his life. But, he knew from what Alice had said that Arthur wasn't unhurt. Alfred growled as the two demons threw him into his old bedroom. The only difference, the lock was on the outside, and there were bars on the window.

One of the guards spoke in a deep voice. "My prince, do not try and escape. Each time you touch this door or the bars on the window it will not only shock you but the angel as well, and you don't know how badly he is hurt, be careful." The demon smirked, and shut the door locking it behind himself.

Alfred growled and flicked his tail, crossing his arms and staring at the door. If he tried to get out it would hurt Arthur. So he wouldn't try and escape. Though he knew he could, and so did they, that's why they were using Arthur against him.

He shook his head, and walked over to his large bed. He lay down and stared at the ceiling. He had to come up with a plan. He had to get out of this place. He already missed Arthur.

* * *

After a little while Alfred had fallen asleep curled up in his old bed.

When the door slowly opened he awoke though. One of the guards walked in, and spoke. "Come now. Dinner is ready, and we don't to keep your mother, father or fiancée waiting do we?" He asked, smirking at Alfred.

Alfred sighed, and stood up slowly. He really didn't want to be here. If it wasn't for Arthur he would have already been gone, hell he'd never been here in the first place. But, he couldn't leave Arthur here, they'd kill him for sure, and he didn't want that at all.

He followed the guard to the dining room. He saw his mother and father sitting in the two seats at the head of the table, and Alice sitting in one of the many chairs at the table, though only four of those many chairs would be used tonight.

He walked over and sat down beside Alice where he knew they wanted him to sit. He had to behave for Arthur, he reminded himself over and over again.

Alice chatted happily with his mother and father, and some times with Alfred. He would talk back, but didn't' fake happiness. He wasn't happy here and they all knew it. So why should he act as though he was happy?

Alice acted as if she wasn't forcing him here and that he wanted to marry her. She treated him as though he'd never left and that pissed him off badly.

Soon enough the talking turned to the subject of the soon to be wedding, as the food was finally served. Alice announced she had the perfect dress and everything was going to be perfect.

Alfred ate while listening, and answering when someone spoke to him. Other then that he didn't speak.

After the meal he returned to his room, and watched as the doors were locked. What if they didn't hurt Arthur if he touched them? But, he didn't want to risk it. So he lay back down and fell asleep thinking of Arthur and his green eyes.

A little while later Alfred awoke to see a glowing light at the foot of his bed. He shot up quickly. As they glowing stopped to reveal an angel. It wasn't Arthur but it was an angel.

The angel smiled, but spoke softly. "Arthur needs your help, I want to help him, but I can't get down stairs. There's some sort of spell. You have to help him. I can open the door for you, and it won't hurt Arthur, but you have to find the basement and get him, then you have to get out of here." Alfred stood quickly.

"Please, I want to get him and get out of here!" Alfred said.

The new angel smiled and disappeared then slowly the door opened. "You're free, go find him!"

Alfred didn't need to hear anymore he took off to where he knew the basement was; After all they did lock the prisoners down there. He turned the corner to see the door to the basement, but three large guards were blocking the door.

It looked like he had a little fighting to do till he got to his angel. He smirked and ran forward, knocking one of the demons to the ground. He held up his hand and the claws shot forward. A demon's claws were like razor blades in a way. He brought the claw down into the other's chest. He smirked at the small scream the demon gave before he died.

One of the other two demons ran at him. Alfred looked up at him, his eyes flashed a bright red and his wings appeared. He opened his mouth and growled. The demon backed up a few steps as Alfred's dominance hit him.

Alfred smirked and brought his clawed hand through that demon as well. His eyes began glow a bright red as he lunged for the last demon. His quickly killed that one as well.

Now, he could finally get Arthur back, and since that other angel was here, maybe Arthur could get home. He stayed in his demon form in case anther demon came up behind him, but his red eyes turned to their normal blue color.

He opened the door to the basement, and slowly started down the stairs. He found the light switch and flipped it on. Though he could perfectly well in the dark. He walked down the rest of the stairs till he reached the bottom. His eyes widened as he took in the scene before him.

He should have got there sooner….

* * *

Bit of a cliff hanger, but I'll be working on the next chapter and it'll be up soon. So, please let me know of any mistakes or anything I can approve on. And also please please please review. It means so much!

-Lustfulkitten.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight is done! Woo!~ Anyway, read and enjoy, I hope you like it, and also thanks for all the awesome reviews. I love everyone of you guys so much!

-Lustfulkitten

* * *

He should have got there sooner…

Laying on the concrete floor was Arthur, his angel.

The bad part was the only way he could tell was his smell. Other then that he couldn't tell it was Arthur. There was a pool of blood surrounding him, and didn't move other then the very few times his chest would rise and fall as he struggled to breath, it was heartbreaking. His breathing was uneven and forced. He was covered in scratches, bites and wounds. He was lying on his back with his eyes closed. From the looks of it his fingers had been broken, and more then likely other bones as well.

Alfred felt like killing every demon in that castle. At first he couldn't move he was so shocked, and pained to see the person he loved more then anything in this state.

Slowly he walked forward, wincing once he stepped in the blood puddle that had formed around the blooded angel. But he ignored it and dropped to his knees beside Arthur.

He very gently reached out and touched the other's cheek with the tips of his fingers. Arthur winced and whimpered softly. But, of course in his state he didn't know who Alfred was at that point.

They had broken him….

He was going to kill every last one of them…

But, right now he needed to take care of Arthur. "Arthur…It's me, Alfred. I'm here, no one else is going to hurt you, I'll protect you…Just rest."

Slowly Arthur's eyes opened, and he whimpered again, as he raised one of his bloody hands up toward Alfred. Alfred forced a comforting smile and took his hand with the one that had been recently placed on the other's cheek. "It's alright, I'm here…Everything is alright." He said in a soft tone, looking into Arthur's dull almost lifeless green eyes.

Arthur opened his mouth and spoke softly, "I missed you… I'm glad you're here..." His voice was barley over a whisper. Alfred almost busted into tears. "I'm so sorry, Arthur! I should have been here sooner! I should have stopped them! It's my fault you're like this."

Arthur weakly looked up at him, "No…It's not. Don't blame yourself."

Almost right after he got done speaking his body jerked slightly, and he coughed up blood on the concrete below him. He'd turned his head away so it wouldn't land on Alfred.

Alfred let out a shocked gasp, and knew something was really wrong then. He pushed ripped open what little was let of Arthur's shirt, and begin to lick each wound one by one, healing the quickly. Arthur whined ever now and then, but other then that made no noise.

He leaned away after all the main injuries were healed. Arthur let out a soft sighed, before opening his eyes again. "Thank you…" Alfred could tell he was still in pain, but not as badly as before. Alfred slowly lifted Arthur off the cold, bloody, concrete. "You'll be okay…"

He walked slowly up the stairs and only got halfway up the stairs till the little angel from before rushed down the stairs. "Give me him, demon! I'll talk him back home and he'll live after all you said you'd return him home at the first chance. If he remains on earth in this state he'll die."

Alfred nodded slowly and handed Arthur over to the other angel. "I have a fight to take care of. I want to see him again, I love him."

Arthur opened his eyes and looked at Alfred, "as soon as I return to heaven I'll heal, and then I'll come back and help like I promised everything will be okay…I promise." The angel offered a weak smile then closed his eyes. "I love you too, Alfred… Be careful and win this fight."

Alfred nodded once before walking up the stairs. The other angel sighed sadly and teleported back to heaven.

Alfred ran up the stairs and was greeted by Ivan. Ivan spoke sadly, "I had him the first day…I'll help you fight this battle, you need backup. I owe you this much. " Alfred nodded, "Thank you, Ivan. Let's go!"

They rushed through the castle, fighting off demon after demon that stopped them from finding Alice and Alfred's parents. Alfred made sure to make everything much more painful for the demon's that had Arthur's sent still on them.

They reached the throne room of the castle to see Alice standing behind Alfred's dad. "Alfred, how dare you!" His father screamed. His mother was standing back even further the where Alice was standing. His mother looked more scared then anything.

"Come on now…Don't Do this… He's our son…" She said softly to the king.

"No! He's no longer my son! He lost all rights when he fell in love with angel and betrayed me!" His father screamed then lunged at Alfred.

Ivan moved much quicker and knocked the king backwards. This shocked the king. "Ivan how dare you! You were my best fighter and guard! I trusted you!"

Ivan just laughed, "I hate you now, and I used to be blind to how you are! Now I'm not!"

"What are you going to do, Ivan? You're a demon!" He snapped, standing back up and glaring at the once evil demon. "You're not a good guy! You're just like us! You ripped those wings off that little angel without a second thought."

Ivan shook his head, "I was stupid and wrong and now I want to make it up to Alfred and Arthur both!" Ivan lunged forward using his body to knock the wind out of the demon king. Alfred watched, shocked badly at the turn of events.

Alice rushed at Alfred, and yelled. "You can't do this! You're a demon, you can't love and angel and he can't love you! You have to marry me! This is your home!"

Alfred growled and lunged at the woman. He grabbed her by the throat, his eyes turned red and his wings, tail, and horns appeared, proving how angry he was. "Alice, you're a blind bitch and I hate you!" He screamed, loosing himself in his demon form. He brought one claw up and stabbed it through Alice's chest without a second thought. Pictures of Arthur's broken, bloodied body flashing through his mind as he watched the light fade from Alice's eyes.

Alfred dropped her to the ground, as he looked up to see his father fighting and beating Ivan to death. His father looked at him, and then to Alice's dead body. There was a growl from his father, as he lunged away from Ivan and knocked Alfred to the ground.

Alfred had no way to fight back, being pinned under his much bigger father. His father ripped at Alfred's stomach, chest, and face, anywhere he could reach.

Alfred became lost in pain, and slowly closed his eyes as the pain dulled. At that moment Alfred knew he was dying.

* * *

Arthur watched the fight from heaven, tears in his eyes as he watched the demon king rip Alfred, his Alfred apart.

He turned to one of his fellow angels and begged, "Please! Lets' help him his not evil this is happening because of me, I love him and I have to save him! Please!"

The other angel he'd seen everything and had watched as Arthur had fallen in love with Alfred. The other angel knew he was not evil. Arthur was sent to earth to meet Alfred, and Alfred had been sent to hell in the first place as a test. But, this was not supposed to happen.

He nodded, looking at a scared grief stricken Arthur. "We'll save him, I will get an army of angels and then we'll get him…"

Arthur's eyes lit up, as the elder angel rushed off to make an army.

* * *

Alfred was slowly dying, he could feel it. His own father was killing him.

Just as he'd was about to give up and die, the weight from his father was off of him, and he could hear a soft echoing voice through the fog of death.

"Alfred! Alfred! Oh, God. Alfred I'm here! It's me, hang in there."

It took him a few seconds to recognize the soft voice. It was Arthur, his angel. He'd come back!

He heard Arthur speak again, "Oh, Francis he's dying, please change him into an angel he was never meant to be a demon. I love him! Please!"

There were a few seconds of silence, before he heard anther soft voice through the fog. "Alright, alright…I make him one of us."

He felt a hand on his chest and slowly the pain filled fog drifted away had Alfred fell into a deep sleep.

Francis one of the older angels spoke softly. "I've done all I can do… We'll take him back to heaven and see if he pulls through, and if he does he'll be an angel."

Arthur nodded, happily, "oh thank you, thank you!"

Francis lifted Alfred's body off the ground and into his arms. "You better pull through..." he muttered to Alfred as he teleported to heaven was Arthur right behind him.

* * *

Okay! Here it is! All the questions left in the chapter will be answered in the next! Also, sadly the next chapter may be the last one for broken wings, but you can check out the new fic I'm working on now. The next chapter if this fic will be up soon!

P.S: Review, please, please, please! They make me so happy!

-Lustfulkittn


	9. Chapter 9

Last Chapter of Broken Wings! I'm kinda sad :'( But, Now I'll have more time to work on Bloody Roses. So, if you liked this story maybe go check out my new one. I was like that a lot! And, for all the support a got, thank you so much! All the Reviews and follows and Faves. I swear I love you all so much! And this is only my fist fanfic. I promise I will me doing more as well so just keep an eye out, and Thank you! :'D

-Love,  
Lustfulkitten

* * *

Arthur walked back in forth in front of the bed Alfred was still asleep on. Oh, how Arthur prayed that he'd wake soon. He knew he'd live though. He'd been promised that my Francis. He sighed, and stopped walking, shaking his head. So much had happened, and Arthur was still trying to wrap his mind around it.

He opened his wings and flapped them slowly. He was so thankful he'd got his wings back. They were snow white, and fairly large. Though he couldn't wait to see Alfred's new wings. Alfred was an angel now! They could stay together for ever! He smiled happily, and looked Alfred who was still asleep on the bed.

They were in Arthur's mansion. He'd missed his huge heavenly home. He walked over and looked down at the large garden below the window. It was so lovely every time of flower you could think of was growing somewhere. There was a large waterfall in the middle of all the flowers.

He smiled more, reaching out and touching the glass of the window. He was home. He was safe. He was in love. He turned away from the garden and looked at Alfred's peaceful sleeping face. He was so happy he didn't have to leave Alfred behind. And now he was the angel he was meant to be.

He blinked as a large Russian man appeared in the room with him and Alfred. Ivan smiled, and flapped his huge white wings. He smiled and walked over to him. "Hi, Ivan." He said in a soft voice.

Ivan smiled brightly, "I'm really happy you forgave me Arthur. I had to do what I was told too." He said with a kind smile. "Its fine, Ivan. I understand." He smiled at the large angel.

Ivan nodded, and looked over as Alfred slowly opened his eyes. Arthur rushed to his side with a huge smile. "Alfred, love, how do you feel?" Alfred blinked a few times and sat up slowly.

He looked around the room, blinking. He looked at Arthur with confusion all over his face. "Where am I?" Arthur smiled comfortably, "Love, you're in heaven. You're an angel now." He reached out and tapped Alfred's back. Alfred wings opened and spread out to full length. They were much larger then Arthur's but smaller then Ivan's.

Alfred turned a little to look over his shoulder, and gaped at his own wings. "Wow…I'm an angel! Does this mean I get to stay here with you?" He said loudly. Arthur nodded. "Yes, we don't ever have worry about loosing one anther now."

Alfred grinned and jumped out of the bed and hugged Arthur tightly, then quickly kissed his lips. Arthur quickly kissed back. Alfred stepped away practically jumping up and down. Ivan then spoke, "Alfred you are now what you were always meant to be."

Alfred blinked a few times, "Hold on Ivan. What do you mean? I don't understand."

Ivan laughed softly, "Sit down, both of you."

Alfred and Arthur sat down side by side on the bed, looking at Ivan. Ivan then began to speak again. "I was never really a demon. They just thought I was. I've always been an angel spy."

"I was sent to Earth before you. I was told to ripped your wings off and make sure Alfred found you. So I did. I was the hardest thing I ever had to do. But, I had to, and I knew you'd be okay."

He paused and took a deep breath, looking at Alfred and Arthur, who were both too shocked to speak. So, Ivan continued, "So, I was sent to hell to wait for everything to fall into place as we'd planed. It all worked so easily. But, I hated having to watch you suffer Arthur. But, I too, I was under orders not too."

"But when you got free of that room I had permission to help you. I didn't get your father off of you because you had to be hurt badly for Francis to help you." He sighed softly. "Bu that's over now and you're here where you were meant to be." Ivan smiled

Alfred spoke, "So this was all a set up to make me an angel?"

Ivan nodded, "That and so you'd meet Arthur." He said grinning ear to ear.

Alfred smiled, "I have to thank you. This has to be the best thing ever. I'm an angel and I get to be with Arthur forever." Ivan nodded, "Yep, everything is exactly how it needs to be."

Arthur nodded, "yes, yes it is. It's perfect!" he looked at Alfred and ginned, before standing and speaking, "come on Alfred I want to show you my garden."

Alfred stood up and followed Alfred into the hallway. He looked around as Arthur lad him to the door and out into the most amazingly beautiful garden he'd ever seen.

"Oh, wow!" Alfred gasped, looking around at all the different colors and types of flowers. Alfred laughed and walked through a pathway. Alfred followed him to the middle of the garden. Arthur stopped as he got to the waterfall.

It was also amazing as well. An angel stood tall as anther poured water over its head. I was so amazing and so magical. "You like?" Arthur asked.

"No," Alfred said, shaking is head, "I love!" he finished, wrapped his arms around Arthur and hugging him tightly. "I love you so, so much, Arthur, my little angel."

Arthur laughed, "I love you too, my angelic demon."

Alfred tickled Arthur's sides, laughing as wall. "I'm not longer a demon! I am an angel just like you!"

Arthur laughed and pulled himself out of Alfred's tight hold. "Yes, yes you are!"

Alfred grinned, looking at Arthur lovingly. "Can I try out my wings?" He asked.

Arthur nodded, just flap you wings hard and not to fast. He flapped his wings a few times and rose off of the ground. Alfred tried to copy him, but ended up falling back on to the ground again.

Arthur laughed, and spun around in the air doing flips. "Come on!" he insisted, "Try again!" Alfred slowly stood up and flapped his wings a few times focusing as he beat his wings hard enough to lift his weight.

He finally got afloat and began to fly around chasing Arthur, and laughing. He did flips and twirled around, and just had fun in his new home. With his new found love. Everything was perfect.

* * *

Francis stepped back as Ivan appeared in his house, smiling happily.

"Francis, everything is now perfectly in order." Francis nodded, "Now things can go back to normal around here."

Ivan nodded, "Maybe even better then normal now." Francis nodded, "So it seems."

"Come now, we must let everyone know anther angel as successful found there mate!" Ivan said.

Francis nodded, "Sounds like a plan."

The End!

* * *

That's over. I really hope you check out my other stories as well. Bloody Roses is the one I'll mainly be working on. Oh, and please review even though it's the last chapter I want to know what you think. Thank you all so much! :')

-Love,  
Lustfulkitten.


End file.
